Trigger mechanisms for electric power tools are known to have a lock-on function. These mechanisms typically include a pushbutton enabling the trigger to be locked down in the switched on position, so that there is no need for a user to keep pulling the trigger.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new or otherwise improved trigger mechanism of the type concerned, which is more convenient to use.